1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake structure for a seat type vehicle for sucking the air to be taken into an engine.
2. Description of Background Art
A MUV (Multi Utility Vehicle) vehicle is commonly known as a seat type vehicle capable of driving over rough terrain or the like. In the vehicle of this type, an engine and an air cleaner are mounted below a driver's seat, and a hollow frame (roll bar) that extends in the vertical direction of the vehicle is provided so as to surround the driver's seat. The air to be supplied to this engine is taken in from an intake port provided in an upper portion of the hollow frame. The air thus taken in passes through the hollow of the hollow frame (snorkel) to be sent to the air cleaner wherein dust is removed by the air cleaner and then the air is sent to the engine. See, for example, JP-U No. H4-43577.
However, the construction in which the intake port is provided in an upper portion of the hollow frame leads to an increased length of the air intake path. Thus, this construction is not necessarily desirable from the viewpoint of intake efficiency. On the other hand, in the case of a construction in which the air intake path is shortened without using the hollow frame, it is necessary to provide the intake port in the vehicle body portion. In this case, it is preferable that the air taken in from the intake port should not be heated with the heat of the engine.